The present invention relates to a process for the production of a convenient rice product, more particularly to a pre-cooked rice product that requires no cooking for consumption.
There are basically three kinds of commercial parboiled rice products:
(1) Regular parboiled rice this is prepared for consumption by cooking (simmering) for about 20 minutes and the product has a good texture. However, the time taken to prepare this product for consumption is rather long and depending on the amount of water used and the heating conditions, the texture is not always consistent and, therefore, the product is not particularly convenient to use.
(2) Quick cooking parboiled is 85-95% gelatinised and is produced by partial cooking and drying of regular parboiled rice. This product also requires cooking (simmering) for consumption but, as the time required is only about 5-10 minutes, it is more convenient to use than regular parboiled rice. However, depending on cooking conditions, the water absorption of rice is usually varied and consequently, the rice texture is not consistent. It also requires attention during cooking and, therefore, it is not really convenient.
(3) Instant is 95-100% gelatinised and is usually produced by complete cooking of the rice followed by low temperature drying (50.degree.-65.degree. C.) to a moisture content of about 10% and then high temperature drying (180.degree.-350.degree. C.) for a high degree of puffing. This type of rice is more convenient than quick cooking rice because it is reconstituted for consumption by rehydrating in boiled hot water for a period of from only about 1 to 5 minutes. The high degree of puffing is carried out because of the requirement of instant rehydration but, because of this high degree of puffing, the rice structure is usually damaged and, consequently, the texture of the product is not good.
It would be very desirable to produce a convenient rice product which can be reconstituted simply and quickly like instant rice while still possessing the good texture of regular cooked rice. Up to the present time, this has not been achieved because fast rehydration requires a change of the rice structure and texture. In order to maintain the good rice structure, it is important that the rehydration time is at least 8 minutes, preferably at least 9 or 10 minutes.